I may only live once, but once is enough
by Mayhaah
Summary: #YOLO… I hate that thing. There's no point in it. It's like an excuse for doing something stupid. The name's Percy. Percy Jackson. And I was the savior of Olympus. Twice. But they threw me away like trash. For a freaking son of Hades. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

I may only live once, but once is enough.

#YOLO… I hate that thing. There's no point in it. It's like an excuse for doing something stupid.

Yeah, I know. You're probably all surprised like, "No Way! The SEAWEED BRAIN thinks something's stupid?" But I'm not all fun and games, you know. I'm smarter than I look. No one seems to get that. The name's Percy. Percy Jackson. And I was the savior of Olympus. Twice. But they threw me away like trash. For a freaking son of Hades.

_Flashback_

It was just another day at camp. I was out canoeing. The day was cloudy though, and the waves seemed a little higher and harsher. Then Thalia came running, and she seemed really freaked out. "Percy! A satyr came back with a new demigod. A bunch of monsters are after them!" I jumped of the canoe and landed clumsily on the ground. "Owwww…" Thalia smirked at me, before pulling me up. "Come on, doofus!" We ran towards the entrance of the camp. A bunch of telekhines, a Hydra and the Minotaur was running towards a satyr and a passed out demigod. I groaned. That guy just doesn't stay dead, does he? Annabeth came up beside me. "About time you got here, Seaweed Brain." I just rolled my eyes and watched the satyr struggle up the hill with the guy slung across his shoulder. "They aren't going to make it." Annabeth glared at me and muttered something under her breath. "What?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something again. Thalia jabbed me with her elbow. "Quit muttering, Percy." I protested, "That wasn't me!" But then the satyr tripped and fell, and the monsters gained even more ground. I couldn't watch anymore. I pulled out Riptide and ran towards the monsters.

~_End of flashback~_

The kid's name was Jacob. He got claimed as a son of Hades and everyone treats him nicely. He had looks that would make any girl sigh. He had these dark blue eyes, and a six-pack. He didn't wear as much black as most of the Hades kids did. But he was a complete and utter jerk. I mean, I saved his life and everything, but he just hates me anyways. He always hangs out with my friends and these days, they don't seem to like me at all. Every time I try to talk to someone, they would smile awkwardly then make up a excuse and leave. Everyone except Annabeth, that is.

I tried to tell Annabeth how I felt but she was reading…

It went something like this:

Percy: "Annabeth, Jacob hates me!"

Annabeth: "Mmhmm."

Percy: "…"

Annabeth: *flips a page in her book and continues reading*

Percy: "Sooooo…. Sally died today."

Annabeth: "Mmhmm."

Percy: "I like candy."

Annabeth: "Mmhmm."

Percy: "I read a book today."

Annabeth: "WHAT?!"

Percy: "Nothing. I'm gonna go now…"

Annabeth: "Mmmph."

Soon, I felt like even Annabeth was avoiding me. Then I caught them at it. Jacob and Annabeth were on the beach, making out passionately. I felt my heart drop. I let the box fall out of my hand, and then I walked away. It was clear that no one wanted me. I went inside my cabin and found a newspaper on my bedstand. 'Man and wife found dead in fire.' There was a picture of my mom and Paul, laying side by side, both of them burnt badly. I took a step back and dropped the newspaper. Words were swimming around everywhere but I felt numb. This wasn't happening. No, no, no. I repeated the word over and over again in my head. I knew I couldn't stay here. I was messing everything up. I grabbed a bag and stuffed everything I have in there. I was about to leave but I found I couldn't. To leave without a word seemed cruel. I groaned and pulled out some paper from somewhere. I found a pen and started writing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Second chapter! Soo….….**_

_**Annabeth walks over. "Aren't you forgetting something?" **_

_**I look around for the nearest protection.**_

"_**What? No….PSHHHH….I *cough cough* have no clue what you're talking about!" **_

_**Annabeth comes closer, and pulls out her knife.**_

"_**Ahh, OK I don't own PJO or any other stuff!"**_

_**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, PM!**_

Narrator POV

Percy bit his lip and tried to think of something to say for each person. He didn't really have much to say… Then he heard a bunch of cheering outside. "YAY JACOB! WHOOOO! You killed a hellhound! OMG! BEST HERO!" Percy gritted his teeth.

A hellhound? SERIOUSLY? ONE STUPID HELLHOUND? He sighed. Everyone…except Thalia. And the romans. How could his friends have forgotten him so quickly? And his dad… he doesn't even visit anymore…

Percy got up, and started writing.

Dear Nico,

Hey Nico! Wassup? Too busy caring about Jacob, I suppose. You know what? Athena was right. Having loyalty as a fatal flaw SUCKS. You know why? It's not because you can't stop protecting them. IT"S BECAUSE IT HURTS LIKE CRAP WHEN THEY BETRAY YOU.

Where were you when I needed you? Did you even notice when I was upset? Probably not. You were like my lil' bro, dude. A really serious, anger issued brother, but a brother. Forget it, Nico. Just go worship your stupid half-brother cuz he killed a stupid hellhound.

From,

Percy

Annabeth,

Screw you. Go to Tarturus. You know what? I had a gift for you the other day. It's probably on the beach still. It's inside a little box. I would have never gotten it if I saw you sucking off Jacob's face any earlier.

Why didn't you just tell me? That you loved him and not me. It would have hurt, but not as much as right now. I hate you. Don't you DARE come find me. Screw you. Don't even call me Percy.

Perseus

Thalia,

Thalia! My wonderful cousin! Heard you don't like Jacob. That's a relief. I won't be too far away.

Still in America anyways. You could probably find me if you tried. Hunter of Artemis and stuff, right?

But if you still can't find me, I'll be… in Texas. Yeah, I know. I've never been there. But new beginnings mean new places, right?

I'm tired, Thalia. I wish at least Annabeth would have stood beside me. Huh. I guess I was stupid enough to believe she loved me.

A true seaweed brain, eh? Whatever.

Your awesome cousin,

Percy

Chiron,

Do you tell every demigod you meet that they're your favorite hero?

I feel hurt. Right there. So…. Go praise Jacob, sir! Why are you still reading this? Hash tag YOLO right?

Your student,

Perseus Jackson

All other demigods at camp,

Wassup guys? Why do you guys all like a retard who fought off ONE hellhound? A lot of others have fought a LOT more than that. WTC. Failures. I'm ashamed to see how low you guys became.

You forgot about Michael Yew. He died fighting in the TITAN war! Even Luke died a hero! Bianca! Silena. Beckendorf. Even Nakumara! But you forgot all of them.

Why couldn't you at least cheer for the REAL heroes? Jason. Piper. Leo. Thalia. Frank. Hazel. Heck, even CLARISSE!

But noo, you HAD to choose a STUPID brat who, after I saved his life, turned on me, and took away almost ALL my friends. Thanks, ya'll. I feel the love.

Percy

Lord Poseidon,

Hello. WHERE WERE YOU…SIR? I needed you most, and suddenly you weren't there.

Did you even know that Sally and Paul died? Probably not. Or maybe, did YOU do it? I hope not. Come on, Poseidon. You could probably still find me if you want too.

I'll tell you a hint. I've never been there before. Oh, and it's not in New York. No way.

Your son,

Percy Jackson

Jacob,

Huh. Surprised that you got a letter? Yeah, well I have a couple of things to say to you.

Take care of your cheater girlfriend. I still love her. I wish I didn't. Loyalty sucks as a fatal flaw, you know?

You probably won't.

I wouldn't be surprised if your fatal flaw was stupidity.

You finally got rid of me though. I'd come personally and say congrats, but I'm afraid that if I see your face again, I'll kill you. I wish I never rescued you from those monsters.

I heard you're the new hero.

Tell me, how many monsters have you killed? I've lost count on how many I fought ages ago. How many gods have you fought? I've fought 2. **(AN: Hades and Ares, remember?) **How many Titans?

Have you fought Gaea? Have you survived Tarturus? Cuz I've done it all.

Have you met Thantos? Have you met Artemis and not become an antelope? Have you bathed in the river Styx? Have you gone in the Lethe's **(Sorry, can't remember spelling!)** River and still have all your memories?

Have you saved Olympus twice? Cuz I've done it all, and more. But you're the hero? Great. Thanks. I'll come save Olympus again when they need me. But that doesn't mean I'm friends with anyone. Hear that, son of Hades? No one. And just because I'm saving OLYMPUS, that doesn't mean you'll survive.

Perseus Jackson

Percy wiped away a tear roughly. Why was he even crying?

They were all traitors. Percy stood up and sighed. He rolled up all the letters and left them on his bedstand. But it wouldn't do for them to just be lying there. They would all forget about him. Percy thought grimly as he slipped on his backpack. Percy took out a drachma and walked over to the fountain in his room.

"Oh Iris of the rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Thalia Grace." Thalia soon appeared in the mist, shooting a bunch of arrows at targets with the other hunters. "Hey, Thalia!" He called out towards her.

Thalia yelped and aimed her bow at the message. Then she relaxed, seeing who it was. "What do you want, Percy?" He gave her my best puppy dog look. "Will you visit me, just for one day?" She glared at him. "What for?" Percy shrugged. "Please, it's important! Just drop by in my cabin, ok?"

Her eyes widened. He almost never says please to her. She nodded curtly. "Ok. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll be there." Percy smiled gratefully. "Thanks." "I better go now." Thalia nodded and ended the message.

Percy looked around sadly one more time at the Poseidon cabin. Then he opened the door and stepped outside.

It was already night, the moon was up and the cabins were dark. Percy took a deep breath, and started walking.

_**Muahahahhahahahahaha! I know you loved it! …No? But I worked hard on this! I worked on this till 9:10! It's the longest I've written! More than an 1100 words!**_

_**So…. I DESERVE A REVIEW, RIGHT? OR A FOLLOW? OR A FAVORITE?**_

_**I'm sorry for any OOC/or typos!**_

_**Hehehehehe…. So….. WHICH DO YOU PREFER? BAND OR ORCHESTRA?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! *dodges a thrown mango* I'm sorry!**_

_**I didn't have the time!**_

**Percy: Are you a girl or a boy?**

**Me: Umm…girl**

**Percy: Oh…so then you're not Rick.**

**Me: …Yeah…**

**Percy: Oh….Umm I guess I should go back to being in Tarturus then.**

**Me: Oh…erm…ok.**

_**Seriously? I'm not Rick, ya'll.**_

_**I also want to say a thank you to PurpleNutella with this chapter.**_

_**She is my inspiration! 3**_

_**You should also thank her for this chapter. I was stuck several times, and she helped me out :)**_

_**A note from PurpleNutella : PURPLENUTELLA LOVES THIS AUTHOR SO MUCH IT'S BARELY POSSIBLE. AND SHE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. JUST KIDDING, OF COURSE. BUT STILL :P **_

What happened before: Percy looked around sadly one more time at the Poseidon cabin. Then he opened the door and stepped outside. It was already night, the moon was up and the cabins were dark. Percy took a deep breath, and started walking.

Percy POV

I walked outside quietly with my bag swung across my back. Harpies were patrolling, so I was careful not to make any noise. I stopped in front of the border and looked at Peleus and the Golden Fleece wrapped around the tree. I smiled sadly at the memory, and looked at Camp Half-Blood one last time. And for a moment, I just stood there. I couldn't leave. It was my _**HOME. **_Then I blinked. It **IS **my home, right? Then I heard a harpy sniffing, and knew I should go.

This was my home once. But it isn't anymore. Besides, staying at Camp Half-Blood had restricted me from doing several things I had wanted to do. #YOLO, right? I walked away, not even giving what was my home a second glance. After a while, I started running. I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. I didn't know where I was going. The only thought in my head was run. _Run, run, run. Faster, faster, faster_. I didn't notice the tears streaking down my face. I simply ran. After a while, I slowed down, panting like a fat man who ran a marathon without eating a hamburger. It was morning now, probably around 4 am. Chiron would probably awake by now, I suppose. I could imagine him waking up with the curlers in his hair, thinking about the newest "hero". Hmmph.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. This wasn't like me. I looked around for a place to rest safely. I saw a tree with roots that seemed rather like a cave. It would do for now. I walked up to the tree and knocked on it. "Hello? Tree nymph lady?" A nymph's face popped out and scowled. "Can I sleep where your roots are, if I promise not to damage them? I just need a place to rest." The nymph's expression softened, and she gestured for me to go ahead. I smiled at her, tiredly. "Thank you." I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**Thalia's POV**

I was worried about the way Percy was acting, so I decided to come early. It was only 7 in the morning when I dropped by, but people were already awake and doing their thing. I spotted the Stolls hiding behind the Ares cabin with a bunch of bottles in their hands. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards Percy's cabin. No point in letting Chiron know I'm here. He seems to be complimenting Jacob 24/7 these days. It's ridiculous! Boys. Thank the gods I joined Artemis. I softly opened the door of Cabin 3, praying that what I think happened wasn't going to happen. The bed was empty, and the cabin was clean and deserted. Crap. I ran inside and looked around. Jackson BETTER not have left without a word! The fountain in the corner had water still coming out of it, sounding like a small brook. The sound calmed me down enough to actually think. Percy's flaw was loyalty, right? He wouldn't be able to just randomly leave, then. I looked around a little more before I saw a bunch of papers on the bedstand. There were letters addressed to several people around camp. I saw one with my name on it and tore it open.

_Thalia,_

_Thalia! My wonderful cousin! Heard you don't like Jacob. That's a relief. I won't be too far away. Still in America anyways. You could probably find me if you tried. Hunter of Artemis and stuff, right? But if you still can't find me, I'll be… in Texas. Yeah, I know. I've never been there. But new beginnings mean new places, right? I'm tired, Thalia. I wish at least Annabeth would have stood beside me. Huh. I guess I was stupid enough to believe she loved me. A true seaweed brain, eh? Whatever._

_ Your awesome cousin,_

_ Percy_

Crap! Thalia grabbed the other letters and ran outside. She was like a lightning bolt. A millisecond later, she was in front of the Big House. She slammed open the door, pushed by Argus and stomped up to Chiron who was drinking tea on a couch. "Get all the campers together. NOW." Chiron raised an eyebrow. He had not seen Thalia this upset in a VERY long time. He rose up quickly and told Argus to assemble all the kids into the dining hall.

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FINISHED! THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! AREN'T I AMAZING? LOOK HOW MUCH I WROTE! DOESN'T IT DESERVE A REVIEW?**_

_**...See that button down there? Click it! Or better yet, click 2 buttons! You know you want too!**_

_**Question: What do you like better: Trees or bushes?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey... ehehe...long time no see! *Ducks thrown hammer* Eep! Don't kill me! So, I don't have any reason why I didn't update except the fact the I was too lazy to move my butt. But guests kept telling me to update...so I did! **

***Percy jogs in* "Have you seen Annabeth?"**

**Me: ...No.**

**Percy: *Pulls out Riptide* "Where is she?!"**

**Me: I'm innocent!**

***Annabeth jogs in* "Percy, what are you doing here?"**

**Percy: "ANNABETH! *crushes her in a hug***

**Annabeth: *gasps for air till Percy lets her go* Gods, Percy! What the heck?**

**Me: ...Umm...I don't own PJO?**

**Percy: *kisses Annabeth***

**Me: AHHH! GODS! PDA!**

**Review, PM, Favorite, Follow, Fart Rainbows!**

_What happened before: __"Get all the campers together. NOW." Chiron raised an eyebrow. He had not seen Thalia this upset in a VERY long time. He rose up quickly and told Argus to assemble all the kids into the dining hall._

_Chapter 4_

~Camp Half Blood~

Thalia stormed into the Dining Hall. (literally!)

She stood on the pavillion til everyone arrived. As the campers filed in, whispers spread through. "Everyone, SHUT UP." The whispers went out. Thalia cleared her throat.

"So, has ANYONE noticed that Percy is gone?" Mutters spread through again, a couple people looked surprised and ashamed, but most looked annoyed or disdainful. A voice called out, "Yeah, so? No one cares! If this is all about the stupid braggart, no one will help you." Thalia spun around towards the voice.

All the campers near the culprit backed away. This looked like it was going to get ugly. Jacob was standing there, looking at his nails, like a total girl. (I apologize to girls) Thalia's voice went soft. "Excuse me?" Jacob looked up and shrugged. "What? It's true."

Thalia clenched her fists, but took a deep breath and calmed down. It wouldn't do for her to kill everyone. "Are you, Jacob, telling me, that the very Percy Jackson that saved your STUPID life and then never went around bragging about it is a braggart?" Jacob's face darkened. "Shut up." Thalia smirked. "I heard you defeated a hellhound yesterday." Jacob smirked at the campers. "See? Even the all so mighty Thalia Grace knows it and is in awe!"

Suddenly, the temperatures dropped and the air smelled like ozone. "YOU STUPID BOY. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING IN AWE! Do you know why I brought it up?" Jacob frowned. "No..." "You killed a hellhound, Jacob. Guess what? Percy has a hellhound as a PET." Leo cracked up and fell on the floor, laughing. "OOOH! BUUUUURN!" Thalia glared at him. He shut up and stood up.

Jacob sneered at her. He raised up his arm and skeleton warriors started to climb out. Chiron had been watching the whole thing, but was horrified when he saw what Jacob was doing. "Stop!" Jacob looked up, startled. Seeing it was Chiron, he grumbled, but shoved them back underground. Annabeth patted him on the back and frowned at Thalia. Thalia ignored the couple and pulled out a bunch of letters.

"When Percy went away, he left letters for everyone. I'll call out names of the personal one and read the one directed to the rest of the camp out loud. Oh, and Annabeth? I am going to kick your stupid butt into Tartarus."

Thalia took another deep breath in then called names. "Nico." Nico blinked then ran up to get his letter. "Annabeth." Annabeth (who had been doing some PDA with Jacob) blinked in surprise then ran up to get her letter. "Chiron." Chiron looked up, startled, from the book he was reading, then sighed, got up, and got his letter. "Jacob." Jacob's jaw dropped open in surprise but then quickly closing it, walked arrogantly up to Thalia and snatched the letter, only to get electrocuted. "OW!"

Thalia looked up at the crowd of demigods, ignoring Hades's son. "Somebody go get Poseidon." A girl named Jasmine (Jasi) ran off. Thalia pulled out the letter addressed to all other campers but waited till Poseidon and Jasi came back. When they arrived, Thalia gave Poseidon his letter and opened up the other letter addressed to the campers. "If anyone interrupts me rudely, they will die." She read the letter.

_All other demigods at camp,_

_Wassup guys? Why do you guys all like a retard who fought off ONE hellhound? A lot of others have fought a LOT more than that. WTC. Failures. I'm ashamed to see how low you guys became. You forgot about Michael Yew. He died fighting in the TITAN war! Even Luke died a hero! Bianca! Silena. Beckendorf. Even Ethan Nakumara! But you forgot all of them. Why couldn't you at least cheer for the REAL heroes? Jason. Piper. Leo. Thalia. Frank. Hazel. Heck, even CLARISSE! But noo, you HAD to choose a STUPID brat who, after I saved his life, turned on me, and took away almost ALL my friends. Thanks, ya'll. I feel the love._

_Percy_

The girl Jasmine burst into tears and ran off. Thalia blinked. What the heck?

Annabeth was frowning. Why wasn't HER name in there? Percy still loves her! And she loves him too! It's just...Jacob is a very good kisser. The campers all had mixed emotions, some were passed out on the floor, others were crying, screaming or glaring at Jacob.

Jacob was looking at the floor. Is this how Percy thought he was? Jacob shook his head. Percy is the bad guy! The voice in his dreams said so! He was just pretending to be sad to frame Jacob! Jacob is the good guy! Jacob paused at his last thought. Was he really? He shook his thoughts away. Of course I'm the good guy! He thought yelled at himself.

Thalia nodded then stormed off. She left with one last comment.

"Everyone who got personal letters meet me at ...the beach at 7pm. It's 5:27pm right now, I'm giving you a little extra time."

Poseidon portaled away, and the campers started to leave, one by one.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! I know you love me! I wrote a whole 3 pages! Just for all of you! ...No? Wow...tough crowd :( **

**Thank you to ALL who have followed, reviewed, favorited, etc! I love you all! The more reviews, the faster I update! Cookies to everyone! **

**(::) (::) (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Wassup? I updated pretty soon, huh? I know, you all love me and want to leave reviews. DO IT! Ah... so I forgot to ask a question last chapter so 2 questions this chapter! One up here, one down there! Llama or duck?**

**Nico: Llama or duck? What kind of question is that?**

**Me: Problem?**

**Nico: Yeah. You kinda act like you own PJO.**

**Me: *gasps* But I had a disclaimer every chapter! **

**Nico: Not this one.**

**Me: That's cuz...Llama or duck?**

**Percy: Llama! Ducks quack and bite.**

**Nico: ….You didn't answer my question.**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain, what are you DOING? **

**Ugh, it's that annoying girl again. *turns to face audience***

**People, It's pretty obvious Rick isn't a girl. MOVE ALONG!**

**Me: …..I like ducks.**

_**Read, Review, Recycle! Oh yeah, and Favorite, Follow, & eat Fries!**_

_**What happened last chapter: **__Thalia nodded then stormed off. She left with one last comment. "Everyone who got personal letters meet me at ...the beach at 7pm. It's 5:27pm right now, I'm giving you a little extra time."_

_Poseidon portaled away, and the campers started to leave, one by one._

Nico bolted into his cabin and locked the door. He ripped open his letter, eager to see what he said. Honestly, he thought it was going to be happy, telling him he's an awesome friend, etc., etc. But when he opened it...

_Dear Nico,_

_Hey Nico! Wassup? Too busy caring about Jacob, I suppose. You know what? Athena was right. Having loyalty as a fatal flaw SUCKS. You know why? It's not because you can't stop protecting them. IT"S BECAUSE IT HURTS LIKE CRAP WHEN THEY BETRAY YOU. Where were you when I needed you? Did you even notice when I was upset? Probably not. You were like my lil' bro, dude. A really serious, anger issued brother, but a brother. Forget it, Nico. Just go worship your stupid half-brother cuz he killed a stupid hellhound._

_From,_

_Percy_

Nico blinked away tears. Percy had been upset? This whole time, he hadn't noticed. So much for being an awesome friend. Had he really been worshipping Jacob? Nico felt numb and confused. But he was also surprised. Percy had been holding ALL this hurt inside of him. And he knew why. But he had never stopped it. Soon, he had forgotten about Percy. All he wanted had been Jacob...

He flashed back to the day Percy started being beaten up and being mocked.

_Flashback_

_Nico was nervous. He just got back from the underworld only to hear about a new half-brother. What if the guy hated him? He instantly dismissed the thought. He would do almost ANYTHING to get the guy to like him._

_He shadow traveled to CHB and immediately found Percy. "Percy! I have a new half-brother!" Percy grinned at him. "Yeah, I know."_

_But Nico noticed that Percy's smile wasn't exactly 100% happy. "Percy? What's wrong? "Percy's smile faded. "Nothing, bro. Go meet Jacob! But... be careful. He's a little snake." _

_Nico couldn't believe it. _That was cold of Percy,_ he thought. _Just cold._ But he knew Percy wouldn't say that for any reason. "Sure, just tell me where he is, Kelp Head." Percy nodded at the lava climbing wall. "Over there." _

_Nico nodded but he felt tired. _Oh Styx, I used up too much energy! _He headed over to his cabin, tossed his stuff on the floor and passed out. _

_He woke back up around 7 in the afternoon, the next day, Saturday. He stretched and took a shower before walking outside. He saw a huge crowd around the beach where a couple guys seemed to be beating up another. He headed there immediately, wondering why Chiron hadn't stopped it yet. When he got close enough to see, his heart stopped. _

_It was Percy, being beat up by a bunch of Ares's kids and this other one guy. Nico couldn't but help wonder why Percy wasn't fighting back. But then he heard Percy say something then confused him. "Stop. Just for a little bit. I need to make a deal before you keep beating me up." His voice was scratchy, like someone had choked him for a while. _

_The guys stopped for a moment and looked at the other guy that wasn't a son of Ares. "Jacob? What do you think?" Nico blinked. _Jacob? That was his half-brother? _"Eh, sure. But this means a longer, harsher beating, little slave." Percy stood up and looked like he wanted to punch Jacob in the private spot and sing soprano for a week. _(Heh, remember that? XD) _"Don't test me, you little *******." "I'm only letting you do this so you won't touch anyone else." The last part was said so quietly, only a couple in the very front heard it._

_Jacob sneered. "Loser. You don't know what I'm talking about." Soon, everyone was chanting it. More and more campers came, until almost everyone in the camp was screaming it in Percy's face. __**"LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!" **__Only a couple of Percy's closest friends weren't there. Percy stood up shakily and walked away. As he did, people spat on him, punched him, and threw all kinds of thing at him._

_It rained dirty underwear and smelly socks. One guy went far enough to trip Percy than fart in front of his face. (Ares kid. Duh!) Then he pooped all over Percy. (Yes, in PUBLIC) "Eat that, you retard." He spat. "It's probably a lot cleaner than anything you've seen. After all, YOU saw it!" The campers sneered at Percy. Nico joined in. _

_Peer pressure and being treated like that wasn't ANYTHING Nico wanted to happen to him. When Percy saw Nico there, his heart almost broke. Nico turned away, ashamed. After that, it only got worse for Percy._

_End of Flashback_

Nico looked at the time. [7:24PM] CRAP! He ran out of the cabin. Then he ran back in, grabbed his letter and ran back out. When he arrived at the beach, everyone was already screaming at each other. He stepped on a random stick on the beach. *CRACK*

Annabeth face palmed. "You're late, Death Breath." Oops.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I'm so mean****:D But it's okaaaaay... cuz the more you follow/favorite/review, the more I update! *hint hint!***

**Thank you to ALL who HAVE reviewed/followed/favorited previously. I have a problem. Should I respond to ALL reviews in the chapter or only guests?**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHE**

**BYE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I have NOT given up on this story! I was just busy...for the last few months XD**** Did you miss me? I know you did ;) As for the people I told I would update and never did… sorry! But I updated!**

**I know you guys just want to read, so... on with the chapter!**

**Me no pjo (It rhymes! 3)**

What happened before: _Nico looked at the time. [7:24PM] CRAP! He ran out of the cabin. Then he ran back in, grabbed his letter and ran back out. When he arrived at the beach, everyone was already screaming at each other. He stepped on a random stick on the beach. *CRACK* Annabeth facepalmed. "You're late, Death Breath." Oops._

**-/:/:/:/:/₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩**

**Nico P.O.V**

Everyone was silent. Thalia was glaring at me super evilly. If you haven't seen Percy or Thalia's glare, trust me, you have NO idea what scary is. I mean Zeus is scary but Thalia... *shudders* Electric blue eyes that sparkle with her glaring at you, her mouth in a cute little scowl with her absolutely hot eyelashe- "Earth to Death Breath!" Wait, what? The others were snickering at me. Meanie butts. "NICO DI ANGELO, I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" Oops. But Thalia just kept ranting on about how I couldn't listen and that I was like all other boys. She got on my nerves. And might I mention, the nerves of a couple others. I glared right back at the huntress. "Why are YOU the one in charge anyways, huh?! We're all here because we were complete b****** to Percy! We have letters because we hurt him the most! If anything, it should be someone like Ja-" Oh crap. I said too much. Thalia looked at me suspiciously. "Ja?" I said the first thing that came to mind. "You're just like Hera! I hate you!" Thalia gaped at me in shock. We probably would have gone on for another year but a light flashed and everyone hit the ground. Natural instinct, I guess. We were learning about that earli- *coughs* Ok, focusing now. When I opened my eyes, people were slowly getting up and relooking around. Thalia noticed him first. "Poseidon. You're late." A second later, she was drenched, on the ground and shivering. Poseidon got up from a random bench/stool thingy from gods know where. "We have assembled for a reason. This is not a time to bicker and shout. Get on with it. I am tired and have work to do and monsters to handle." Everyone immediately gathered around into a large circle and sat on the grass. No one spoke. Poseidon gestured at Thalia wearily. "You were the one who rudely demanded a meeting. What is it?" Thalia sat up a little taller in her seat, her teeth still chattering from the ice cold water. But that gleam was in her eyes. She leaned forward, making everyone else do too. "We all got letters for a reason. Let's share them." Annabeth suddenly looked up from her letter. "Uh uh." Thalia frowned. "Look, Annie. With all the letters combined, we could probably figure out where Percy is headed." Annabeth frowned. "No way. Nada. Nonononono." I heard quiet footsteps behind us but didn't bother turning around. That's work. And then all of a sudden, there was a knife at Annabeth's neck. "Now now, Annie. Be a good girl and share with this lovely group of traitors before I rip your throat out," The voice was soft and deadly, high pitched like a girl's. Reyna? Everyone looked only to see... **(I REALLY wanted to end here but I love you guys, so...)** Jason. It was too good. I couldn't help it. I cracked up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jason, I thought you were a girl!" Jason looked at me and raised an eyebrow, the people sitting closest to me scooting farther away. "Okaaaaay..." Leo popped out from nowhere, his left ear in flames. "Jason as a girl? HA! Sounds like a good pra-" Jason's eyes widened. "NOOO!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

Poseidon watched everything happen with mild interest. Annabeth, who is Percy's girlfriend was sitting stiffly with the knife still somehow at her throat. Poseidon sighed tiredly when a third and fourth unnaturally talkative roman popped out. Soon, the huntress, Zeus's daughter, lost patience. She took out a abnormally large megaphone from her pocket. (Which made no sense in Poseidon's opinion) "SHUT UP!" Poseidon nodded painfully, rubbing his ears. "I agree with Thalia Grace. Now let us get on with business. Romans, (Poseidon flickered into Neptune before flickering back.) did you come here for a reason?" Jason bowed respectfully. "Yes, Lord Ne-Poseidon. Me, Dakota, Frank, and Hazel *ahem* heard the news and came over for a more detailed explanation." Poseidon raised an eyebrow and was going to ask the romans a question when Annabeth spoke up. "Jason, it's not 'Me, Dakota, Frank and Hazel', it is Frank, Hazel, Dakota and I." Everyone groaned, while Jason smiled. "Why, Annabeth, dear, I think you have forgotten that I have a blade at your neck." She shut up. Nico grinned unsympathetically. "Now, Annie girl, are you going to share?" Annabeth glared at Nico, causing him to gulp. "Do NOT call me Annie." Everyone else cracked up, while Nico scowled.

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 67891234567891234567891**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Nico is such an idiot... and the romans are bloody annoying. Stupid Perseus. I know he's loyal, but this is absolutely waaay too melodramatic. I should have tossed his dumb letter into the fire. Thank the gods, his stupid letter will not open. The others do NOT need to know whatever dumb thing he wrote. I flinched when Jason pressed his stupid knife closer to my throat. Whatever. They shouldn't care anyways. They betrayed HIM too. I scowled in pretense of reluctance and tried to open the letter. It opened. Stupid letter. I opened my mouth to read it before pausing. "Are the romans going to stay here?" Jakeypoo shook his awesomely hot head. "Nah. Probably not." Jason stiffened. "We will go around camp after you read, Miss Chase." I shrugged and started reading. It does not matter to me. "Dear Annab-

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):) .oO.o**

**That's all for now, folks! I don't have a clue to when I will update next. I figure, late. We shall see. I apologize for chapter five but it was necessary. Not really. But I'm too lazy to fix it so :P**

**Many thanks to those fine looking reviewers out there ;)**

**Should this be a guardian of the hunt, Chaos, or Percy alone or a blessed by one or more gods solo Percy or a Champion Percy? Or other?**** Vote! Or I may never finish this story *evil laugh* And by the way, you should be proud of me. 1,132 words! Yayayayayayay!**

**I will begin to answer reviewers starting next chapter! **

_**Read, Review, Roar**_

_**Follow, Favorite, Fart rainbows**_

-Mayhaah


End file.
